


Let it Snow

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hotel Sex, Oral, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Day 1 of 12 Days of Smutty/Fluffy FanficsAdam and Amelia are stuck in Boston during a freak blizzard when they go home for Christmas.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Let it Snow

“Holy fuck,” Adam exclaimed out loud as the train slowly pulled into the South Station in Boston. He couldn’t believe all the snow that was falling; it was definitely a hell of a lot more than the weather people predicted. “Damn it, I hope we can make our connection.”

Amelia, his long-time girlfriend, nodded in agreeance. Their trip to visit Adam’s family for Christmas in Vermont had so far been pretty easy with the only connection being in Boston. 

Adam’s family had been on his case about meeting Amelia so they figured now was as good a time as any to do it. The plan was to then spend Christmas with his family then head back to New York City the first week of January since Amelia’s art classes started the week after; plus Adam had several auditions lined up as well.

They disembarked the train with their luggage and headed into the terminal to wait for their connecting train to Newport, Adam’s hometown.

“Fuck!” Adam exclaimed as they looked up at the Arrival and Departure board. The word ‘canceled’ flashed in place of the words ‘on time’; it was not what they wanted to see.

“Maybe they have another one we can take at a later time,” Amelia said optimistically as Adam pursed his lips. “Or a bus we can take.”

It was Adam’s turn to nod in agreeance. The couple headed to the ticket counter to see what their options were, getting in line behind the multitude of people already there.

“Looks like we’re gonna be here for a while,” he commented. He pulled out his wallet and handed Amelia some money. “Why don’t you go get some food and I’ll meet you in the waiting area when I’m done.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind waiting,” she replied.

He nodded and hugged her close, kissing her on the head. “Go on. I’ll be fine.”

Amelia gave him a peck on the cheek and headed off to get them some food. A short while later, it was Adam’s turn.

“Yeah hi, I need to see if there’s another bus or train tonight to Newport, Vermont.”

“Sorry, all buses and trains have been canceled tonight because of the snow,” the counter attendant replied. “The next bus is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, provided the weather is better.”

Adam pursued his lips and inwardly groaned at the news. He honestly expected to hear that but was hoping they could get a train tonight rather than tomorrow. “Alright, I need two seats on that, please.”

The clerk took their tickets, typed a few things into his computer then handed Adam back the new tickets.

“Do you know if any hotels nearby have any rooms left?” Adam asked.

“I honestly don’t know,” the attendant replied. He handed him a paper with a list of hotels. “You’ll have to give them a call yourself.”

Adam thanked him and headed off to find Amelia; he soon found her in the crowded waiting area.

“Well, I got us seats on the next bus,” he remarked as he sat down next to her. “Only thing is, it’s tomorrow and it’s still only if it’s not still snowing.”

“Fuck,” Amelia responded as she handed him a wrapped sandwich. “Guess we’re stuck here for a while then.”

Adam glumly nodded as he opened the package. “I did get a list of hotels. I call around and see if I can’t get us a hotel for the night.”

Just then, Amelia’s phone rang.

“Hey, Mom,” she said into the phone.

“Hi hun,” her mother replied. “How’s your trip so far?”

“Not too good,” she replied. “We’re stuck in Boston until sometime tomorrow.”

“What? Why are you stuck in Boston? Did you guys miss your bus?” Debra asked.

“There’s a blizzard starting to come into the area so they canceled all the trains and buses out until tomorrow afternoon.”

“Wow, that late?”

Amelia heard Neil, her stepdad, ask something in the background.

“Amelia said her and Adam’s bus was canceled and they're stuck in Boston,” Debra told him.

Amelia raised her eyebrows as she heard her stepfather say something else; Adam gave her a confused look.

“Do you guys have a hotel room?”

“No, not yet.”

Neil said something else.

“Neil wants to know if you have that credit card he gave you for emergencies on you,” her mother asked.

“Yeah,” she replied.

“She does,” Debra relayed to her husband.

More mumbled words.

“Neil says he’s going to call around and see if he can get you two a room. You can use that card if they need a physical card there.”

“Mom, he doesn’t need to do that,” Amelia protested.

“You know he doesn’t mind at all, dear,” her mother replied. “Now you two just relax and get yourselves something to eat. We’ll call you back.”

“Alright, thanks a bunch. Love you.”

“Love you too, hun.”

“Was that your mom?” Adam asked as Amelia hung her phone up.

She nodded. “She said my stepdad is going to call around and get us a hotel room.”

It was Adam’s turn to raise his eyebrows. “He is? Did he say where?”

Amelia shook her head. “He just said he was gonna call around.”

She leaned against Adam’s wide shoulder; she looped her arm through his larger one.

“You alright?” he asked her.

She nodded as her phone rang.

“Hi mom,” Amelia said into her phone.

“Hi, hun,” her mother responded. “Neil found you guys a room. It’s at the Seaport Boston Hotel, on Seaport Blvd. He just sent you the details.”

“Thanks, mom,” she replied. “You guys really didn’t have to do this.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Debra replied. “We’re just glad to help. I’ll let you go. Text us when you get there, alright?”

“I will mom. Love you guys. Thanks again,” she said and hung up her phone “Well, my stepdad found us a hotel.”

Adam’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? Fuck, that was fast.”

Amelia just nodded and leaned back; she rested her head on her boyfriend’s wide shoulder, closing her eyes.

Adam just smiled and rested his cheek on top of her head. He had a feeling she was tired as they both had been up super early in order to make their train to Boston which would have then connected them to Newport, Vermont where Adam’s family was so he decided to let her nap a little while he finished his sandwich.

Before long, it was time for them to head out.

Adam shrugged his wide shoulders in an attempt to wake Amelia up as gently as she could. As sweet and amazing as she could be, she could also be rather grumpy when she first woke up, a fact Adam knew all too well.

She made a soft noise and wrinkled her nose.

“Kid? Come on, we need to head to the hotel.”

She made another noise and snuggled against his arm.

He smiled and playfully tickled her face; Amelia made another noise.

“Give me a few more minutes,” she mumbled.

Adam just smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Come on, babe, they’re gonna kick us out soon.”

She made a face, begrudgingly agreeing. “Fine.”

They gathered their luggage and headed outside to hail a taxi to their hotel. Luckily, they found one pretty fast, and soon, the couple arrived at their hotel near the Boston Harbor.

“Holy shit,” Adam murmured under his breath as the cab pulled up to the massive building. “Are you sure this is the right address?”

Amelia nodded from next to him, agreeing with her boyfriend. She had figured he had gotten them a semi-nice hotel but this was way nicer than she’d expected it to be.

They walked inside and both were absolutely floored at the décor of the lobby. While slightly modern, it was very luxurious. The dark wood contrasted the greens and golds of the chair fabrics and the carpet; it made them feel slightly out of place.

“Um, hi,” Amelia greeted the clerk. “My stepdad made us a reservation for tonight.”

“Sure thing,” the elderly lady replied. “What’s the name?”

“Amelia Dawson. Though it might be under his name, Neil Sawyer.”

The receptionist typed a few things into the computer. “Yep, here it is. One night, right.”

Amelia nodded. “We hope so.”

The clerk just smiled and continued to type information into the system. She handed her a key a few moments later and the couple headed up to their room on the 18th floor.

They opened the door to their suite and both of their jaws dropped to the floor as they walked into a very upscale room.

The hotel suite was beyond opulent. The furniture was the same as the ones in the lobby yet the fabric had deeper tones of yellow and green with hues of blues mixed in.

“Holy shit,” Adam exclaimed under his breath as they walked into the massive space. “This place is fucking huge.”

Amelia just nodded as she looked around in awe. She had figured her step-dad would have gotten them a nice room but this was way more than she was expecting.

“Holy fuck, look at this view babe,” she suddenly remarked as she walked over to the window next to the couch. She leaned onto the ledge and stared out the large window at the view of Boston Harbor below; it was breathtaking.

Adam walked up next to her and looked out the window. “Whoa. Is that the Harbor?”

She nodded.

“Wonder if the people down there can see us up here.”

Amelia gave him a knowing look. “You implying something, Sackler?”

“I might be,” her rather large boyfriend remarked with a mischievous grin.

She returned the smile and leaned up, kissing him on the lips; Adam eagerly returned the kiss, drinking in the sweet taste of her lips. He subconsciously moaned as he gently undid the buttons of her jacket. He slid the black winter coat off her slim shoulders, tossing it onto one of the chairs.

Amelia giggled as she unzipped his black, puffy coat, tossing it on top of hers. Her fingers deftly lifted the hem of his dark blue Henley shirt, the tips grazing his abs.

Adam smiled and lifted her bridal style. He carried her into the bedroom and playfully tossed her onto the large king-size bed. He climbed over her petite frame and resumed kissing her lips. He snaked his large hand under her shirt and palmed her small bra-covered breast, giving it a soft squeeze; she moaned into his lips in response. He slowly pulled away and pushed her long-sleeve top up over her head, exposing her pink polka-dotted bra. He gently pulled the cup of her right side down and took her nipple in his mouth, delicately sucking on the tender bud.

Amelia let out a soft moan and threaded her fingers in Adam’s raven shoulder-length hair. She nibbled her lower lips as her boyfriend’s tongue swirled around the tiny nub, making it perk to attention.

Adam slowly pulled away and kissed a tender trail down her stomach to the top of her jeans. He undid the button and tugged them off her slender hips, tossing them to the floor. He then pulled her pink boy shorts off, casting them aside as well.

Amelia giggled and spread her legs fervently, eagerly awaiting what he was about to do.

He grinned impishly and peppered the area with delicate kisses, inching ever so close to her soft, downy patch of pubic hair, each peck making Amelia squirm with anticipation. Adam softly kissed the tiny bud at the top of her opening, making it instantly swell.

“Oh yes,” she sighed as he kissed her clit again. “Oh yeah, right there, baby.”

Adam just continued to orally devour her essence, his lips, and tongue exploring every nook and cranny of her folds. He lifted her legs over her arms, her knees resting on the crook of his elbows. He reached up with his left hand and spread her lower lips with his fingers to give himself better access to his lover’s pussy. He ran the tip of his right middle finger up and down her slit a few times, the digit becoming slick from her natural juices. Once it was well-coated, he slowly pushed it into her cave; Amelia let out a blissful sigh. Adam pumped his finger in and out of her core a few times, the pad of his large finger rubbing the walls of her canal. He leaned down and resumed sucking on her clit.

Amelia nibbled on her bottom lip as she savored the absolutely marvelous feeling in her crotch. She sang praises to any god as her boyfriend continued to eat her out. She swore no one could do it as Adam could. She interlaced her fingers in his jet black hair and held him firmly against her sex.

As she was nearing climax, Adam slowly pulled away. He pulled his shirt and pants off, giving himself a few quick strokes. He positioned himself at Amelia’s entrance and gently pushed his rigid shaft inside her.

“Fuck,” he moaned as he settled. “Your pussy feels amazing.”

“Is it the best pussy you’ve ever felt?” Amelia purred at him.

Adam just breathlessly nodded. He slowly began to rock his hips, his slick length sliding in and out of her essence with ease.

Amelia reached up and pulled him close. She subconsciously dug her fingers into Adam’s wide back, her nails leaving red welts in her wake.

“Fuck yes,” she moaned, the tip of Adam’s penis caressing the walls of her cervix.

“You like that, my little whore?” he asked her in between pants.

She nodded. “I love your big, amazing cock. It’s the best cock ever.”

“Is it the biggest cock you’ve ever seen?”

“The biggest.”

Adam pumped his hips harder and hugged her closer, eager to come inside her.

Before long, Amelia felt her core tremble.

“Oh, I’m coming,” she whimpered. “I’m coming. I’m gonna… I’m gonna… aaaaaaaah!”

Amelia let out a throaty wail as her entire petite body shook from her orgasm. It felt heavenly.

Adam soon followed. He let out a carnal grunt as he came hard, his hot sperm shooting deep into his girlfriend’s sex. He caught himself and rolled over onto his back next to Amelia. He hugged her close, resting his cheek on top of her head, panting as he came down from his high. He didn’t give a damn if they were stuck in Boston for a week. He was with the only person that mattered.


End file.
